elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Deechee-Noo
Deechee-Noo is an Argonian member of the Mages Guild residing in its guildhall in the city of Orsinium. Interactions Birdsong's Curse Dialogue ;Birdsong's Curse "Hmm. I smell something intriguing. Something... interesting... Wait. No. Don't tell me. It smells like... it smells like... a dead bird?" :That's this bird totem. A hagraven used it to turn people into birds. "A bird curse? Very unusual. Very rare. But I have read about hagravens inflicting such curses on innocent people. Hagravens can be cruel and uncaring creatures. What a shame about the poor people that were transformed." ::Is there any way to reverse the curse? "Reverse the curse? What an intriguing concept! I don't know. There may be a way. There's a book around here somewhere that refers to such things. But breaking a curse requires specific ingredients. Would you be willing to obtain such items?" :::What do you need to reverse the curse? "Oh, just a few items related to the curse. Let me think... Ah, yes. A potion of feather plucking. I know Telarnel has one. And an ancient wing bone. I saw one at Rasna's stall. Oh, almost forgot! A frozen egg. Nednor always has one lying around." ::::I'll return with the items as soon as I can. "Go on now. Hurry, hurry. Retrieve the potion and the wing bone. Oh, and the egg, of course. Mustn't forget the egg! I'll be upstairs, researching the ritual. We'll conduct it up there when you return." :::::Can you tell me more about the items you need to reverse the curse? "Oh yes, of course! I apologize. I often forget that not everyone knows as much as I do about so many interesting things. What do you want to know more about, hmm?" ::::::Tell me more about the potion. "A potion of feather plucking. The perfect concoction for quickly removing feathers from a chicken or other type of poultry - even those burdened by a bird curse. Telarnel in the alchemy shop is sure to have one. Tell her I said hello!" ::::::Tell me more about the wing bone. "An ancient wing bone, preferably from a prehistoric snow owl or an extinct flightless desert hawk, but any old bird will probably do. Rasna over in the marketplace is sure to have something we can use. Just remind her she owes me a favor." ::::::Tell me more about the egg. "A frozen egg! Can't perform any ritual of consequence without one of Nednor's frozen eggs! And they taste so delicious. Utterly sublime! Nednor has a stall in the marketplace. Just tell him it's for me. I'm his best customer!"' Upon returning with the ingredients: "Ah, you've returned! How wonderful to see you again. Tell me, were you successful? Did you acquire the items I asked for? Did you get the frozen egg?" :I acquired the items you requested. "Excellent! Then we're almost ready to begin the ritual. I just need a moment with this delicious frozen egg." ::I'm ready. Let's start the ritual. "Frozen egg. So crunchy. So delicious. Now let's perform the ritual. Let's see. We put the totem and the ancient wing bone in the pot. Then we add the potion. Stand back now. Here comes the good part. Perfect! Just like the book described! I believe the curse has been reversed." Upon speaking with her again: "Ah, frozen eggs! So crunchy and cold! Yum! And I'm certain that the ritual was a success. The hagraven's curse has been reversed. Another satisfying affair, if I do say so myself!" :Are you sure the ritual worked? "Oh, almost certainly. I'm sure that dozens of naked people just fell out of trees somewhere in the wilderness. They're probably cold, though. Maybe I should have omitted the potion of feather plucking. Left them with something to keep them warm." Quotes *''"Well, now that we're done with this curse business, I have a very important social engagement to prepare for. But whose turn is it tonight? Is it Nednor? Maybe Telarnel? Ah, well. I'm sure one of them will be happy to see me!"― When spoken to after "Birdsong's Curse" Trivia *All three of the characters she sends the Vestige to talk to during her quest refer to her as "lusty" or "beautiful" and sound embarrassed about it, male and female alike. Nednor even says, ''"You tell that lusty Argonian I'll be needing her services on Loredas. She can repay my generosity with some... generosity... of her own. She'll know what it means.", implying she has been sleeping around town. Appearances * ru:Дичи-Ну Category:Orsinium: Females Category:Orsinium: Argonians Category:Orsinium: Mages Guild Members Category:Orsinium: Orsinium Characters